Moira
Moira is a playable character of the video game, Overwatch. She is one of the leaders of Talon and uses her illegal scientific experiments to both assist the group and to unlock the secrets of life and death. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Moira VS Medic Possible Opponents * Dr. Coyle * Hydra Supreme * Red Skull * Salem * Toxzon * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effects) History Moira is an Irish scientist who spent most of her life studying biology; specifically in the fields of modification and the biotic healing and draining of lifeforce. However these experiments were considered unethical and the scientific community cut her funding. Overwatch invited Moira into their Blackwatch division; keeping her activity a secret. However Moira expanded her illegal and dangerous researching, and Overwatch began to exile her as well. Moira revived her research by joining Talon; using her science as a weapon for the team. Moira quickly rose in the ranks until she became one of the leaders of the group. She also returned to the scientific community by establishing a base in Oasis; keeping her terrorist intentions a secret from the city. Death Battle Info Moira is defined by her dual abilities of both healing and attacking. All of her healing abilities can heal multiple teammates at a time, however her healing powers are quickly exhausted. She can recharge her healing powers by attacking, however her DPS is relatively low. Moira uses her flexibility to assist her team in multiple ways; adapting to the situation with her variety rather than excelling in a specific trait. *One of the leaders of Talon *Minster of Genetics for Oasis University *Wears a suit that creates, contains and releases two contradicting biotic energies from her hands; yellow healing energy and purple decaying energy. Biotic Grasp *Moira placed cybernetic enhancements into her hands to fire her Biotic energy from her palms. Healing Grasp *Fires a spray that heals allies. *The spray is one of the fastest healing abilities in the game that isn't an Ult. *The spray has ammo; which can be recharged when Moira damages opponents with her Decay Grasp and Coalescence attacks. Decaying Grasp *Drains the lifeforce from her opponent **This replenishes her Left Hand Boitic Grasp **This heals Moira herself *Locks onto enemies as a beam; akin to Symmetra's Photon Projector. *Infinite Ammo. Can fire indefinitely without reloading. *50 Damage per second. 30 Self-Healing per second. Biotic Orb *Orbs that affect targets that are within a few feet of it **Affects multiple targets simultaniously *Bounces off of walls **This bouncing gets faster after each bounce *Expires once it runs out of energy or after a few seconds Healing Orb *Also heals Moira. *Does not need any fuel; unlike the Healing Grasp. *300 Healing (75 per second) Decaying Orb *Bypasses Barriers. *200 Damage (50 per second) Fade *A short yet fast teleport. *Designed to outflank or to flee from enemies. *Is temporarily invisible and invincible. *6 second cooldown. *Goes through enemies. *Can cross over short gaps. Coalescence *Creates a beam from her palm that simultaneously heals allies and damages enemies. *Increases movement speed: Moira is still able to move while firing the beam. *Has the same 'life absorbing' ability as her Decaying Grasp; allowing Moira to heal herself and replenish her Healing Grasp. Feats *Directly involved in giving Reaper his superpowers. *Implied to have been involved in brainwashing Widowmaker and turning her purple. Faults *Average health. Characters with high DPS can take Moira out quickly. **Doomfist and Reaper can quickly kill Moira and have defensive abilities to outlast Moira in 1 on 1 combat. *Her Healing Biotic Grasp runs out of ammo quickly. Moira is dependent on constantly attacking her enemies in order to recharge; which makes Moira a high risk-high reward Support. Moira overall needs to balance her damage output and healing output as she doesn't excel in either category by itself. *Her DPS is relatively low, making her ineffective against Tanks. **Dive or Flanking Tanks like Roadhog and D. Va are her counters. *Moira is designed for close-range to mid-range combat. She has few options fighting or defending against Snipers. *The Biotic Orbs bounce off of surfaces, they are best used indoors. If fired outside, they will quickly fly away from the battlefield if in an open space. *Fade cannot teleport to locations above Moira: only on level or below Moira. *Since the Biotic Orbs are always moving, they are not designed for firing precisely or at long distances. *Moira can only heal herself (outside of battle) with her own Biotic Orb; which can be wasteful if she only uses it on herself. *D. Va's Defense Matrix and Genji's Deflect can affect Moira's Biotic Orbs. *Moira cannot use both Biotic Orbs at the same time. *As a Support, Moira is somewhat dependent on fighting within a team. *Moira's right hand has been deformed by her self-injected experiments. She has experimented on herself in many different ways; with varying side-effects. *Moira is an extreme risk-taker: willing to take the most extreme and dangerous methods to achieve her goals. She is frequently breaking the law and risking the lives of her allies and herself to fuel her scientific research. *Moira despises anyone she considers ignorant or stupid; which reflects her obsession with knowledge and her history of being rejected by other scientists. Trivia *Moria has a 'yin yang' or dualism theme to her lore, powers and appearance. *Her character trailer implies a rivalry between herself and Soldier 76. *Moira and Mercy are shown to have a strong rivalry with each other. Moira's Blackwatch outfit bears a strong resemblance to Mercy's current outfit. Many fans speculate that they influenced each other's healing technology in some way. Their personalities are also contrasting; Mercy is a caring pacifist, Moira is uncaring and extreme. *Her concept art depicted her with a massive metal arm (akin to Doomfist), an oversized gun, and mechanical tentacles (akin to Doctor Octopus). She was also depicted as male initially. *Before her introduction; there was a high demand among fans for an evil Support character and a 'Vampire' healer. *Moira's appearance bears a strong resemblance to her voice actress Genevieve O'Reilly. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Cyborg Category:European Combatants Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Healers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Irish Combatant Category:Leaders Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains